La fin des jours heureux
by Oiseau Vermillon
Summary: Une partie de la relation Aiolos/Aiolia brossée au travers des yeux du cadets. Ses craintes, ses doutes et cette révélation servie toute crue que les pires dangers qui menaçaient ne se trouvaient pas toujours où l'on pensait. Aiolia, Aiolos, période pré-montée des marches.


**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** La fin des jours heureux

**Rating :** PG

**Personnages :**Aiolia (et Aiolos en toile de fond)

**Nombre de mots :** 1 077

**Notes de l'auteur :** Histoire écrite dans le cadre de la communauté 31_jours sur Livejournal. En deux temps : 13 janvier/Au revoir et 14 janvier/Adieu.

**La fin des jours heureux**

_Au revoir._

Cheminant en silence sur les graviers épars le menant jusqu'à la sortie du Sanctuaire, Aiolia jeta un dernier regard en arrière, espérant y voir, au loin, une ombre furtive l'observant en silence. Comme il avait pu toutefois s'en douter, son départ ne fut salué par aucune silhouette mince, coulée parmi les pierres angulaires du paysage escarpé.

Le Lion émit un soupir mêlant regret et soulagement. Au moins n'aurait-il pas à subir cette mine de désapprobation, ou de franche hostilité, que le masque aurait été inapte à cacher. Après tout, cela était pour le mieux. Aurait-il seulement pu endurer sa présence, sachant la mission qui venait de lui être confiée ? Non, un au revoir aurait été par trop cruel, déchirant.

Son pas s'immobilisa comme il crut voir, tracé dans les nuages paresseux, le visage de son frère tel que ses souvenirs le lui restituaient. Fort, volontaire, sans doute semblable au sien propre. Aiolos parut lui sourire, de ces sourires discrets et si imperceptibles, comme pour le saluer avant son périple. Et cette image, qu'il voyait pour la première fois, lui fit l'effet d'une lame plantée au plus profond de son cœur.

* * *

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, le jeune Aiolia avait toujours vécu en ces lieux. Il était né ici, comme son frère et bon nombre de ses compagnons d'entraînement destinés comme lui à une charge de Chevalier d'Or ou d'Argent. Il n'avait jamais vécu qu'ici, dans ce lieu cerné de hautes montagnes qui, au loin, déchiquetaient l'horizon, au milieu de ce paysage âpre et aride, qui n'était que pierre, sable et végétaux décharnés.

Sa seule fenêtre sur le monde, avant qu'il ne fût autorisé par le Pope, un beau jour, à se rendre en Egypte, n'avait été constituée que des ouvrages nécessaires à son apprentissage et aux récits qu'Aiolos ou Saga narraient, de retour de mission, à la foule de jeunes garçons qui buvaient leurs paroles avec avidité.

Mais aussi heureux était-il d'écouter ces histoires, qui parfois s'étiraient plus que de raison, tant Milo ou Orphée ou lui-même n'avaient de cesse de poser mille et une questions destinées à apaiser leur excitation, son véritable contentement venait du retour sain et sauf d'Aiolos.

Ainsi devait-il s'efforcer, lorsque tout un chacun s'attroupait autour du Sagittaire, de contenir sa joie, qui n'explosait qu'avec plus de force lorsque les deux frères se retrouvaient seuls.

Aiolia connaissait son frère, il connaissait la puissance de ce dernier et savait avec toute la certitude que lui permettait son jeune âge qu'une tragédie hors des murs du Sanctuaire était impossible. Pour autant, chaque ordre de mission que ramenait Aiolos de la salle du Grand Pope sonnait pour le cadet le glas de jours heureux, se retrouvant ainsi séparé de sa seule et unique famille, craignant pour la vie de l'être qui lui était le plus cher.

Et chaque départ d'Aiolos, chaque « au revoir » teinté de larmes et de détresse était comme tout autant d'épines douloureuses traversant son corps. Sentiment d'autant plus insupportable que devant lui, son frère se contentait de lui prodiguer ce sourire inaltérable, supposé lui redonner confiance en l'avenir, cependant que, se jetant sur lui, il l'enlevait du sol comme qui rigole et le pressait tout contre lui, lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Pour le Lion en devenir, c'était l'heure noire, celle où les démons malicieux surgissaient de son être dans un cortège de silence, envahissaient son cœur, remontaient jusqu'à ses yeux pour se répandre en larmes chaudes et iodées.

Puis les jours défilaient, le cours normal des journées, disputé entre entraînements et repos le soir venu, faisait replonger Aiolia dans cette routine consistante. Et si l'attente ne disparaissait jamais, elle s'atténuait, peu à peu, pour disparaître tout à fait en même temps que réapparaissait son aîné.

« Je te l'avais dit, Aiolia, que je reviendrai, disait l'aîné en riant.

— Oui, je le savais », rétorquait invariablement le cadet, en se mordant les lèvres tout en contenant ses larmes de joie.

_Adieu._

Aiolia avait acquis, au fil du temps, en même temps que son Armure d'Or, cette certitude bien ancrée que la force de son frère lui serait suffisante pour toujours revenir en vie de ses missions.

En-dehors du Sanctuaire, rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

C'était une certaine forme d'apaisement qui avait alors gagné le cœur du jeune Lion. Les jours se déroulaient, entre entraînements, jeux et rires, et durant les missions. Et toujours, à côté de lui, l'ombre rassurante du frère aimé.

Aurait-il pu seulement prévoir, comme du fond de son insouciance, cette soirée funeste où pour lui, tant de choses avaient basculé ? Lorsque, troublé et anxieux – il était ainsi depuis la disparition de Saga –, il avait quitté Aiolia et la demeure de leurs pères où tous deux logeaient, pour se rendre, au plus vite, vers les plus hautes marches du Sanctuaire.

Aucune attention particulière de la part d'Aiolia n'avait été prêtée au départ de son frère, pas un au revoir, juste une parole marmonnée et lui s'en était allé dormir, insouciant et inconscient. Lorsque les gardes frappèrent chez lui, le réveillant au plus fort de la nuit, cette sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressenti jusqu'ici l'habitat soudainement, avec une force et une cruauté insoupçonnée.

Plus tard, ses craintes les plus enfouies s'étaient matérialisées. L'attitude des gardes, la convocation devant le Grand Pope et le compte-rendu froid et méthodique du Capricorne.

Puis le néant.

Oui, au-dehors du Sanctuaire, rien ne pouvait leur arriver.

Il n'y avait eu qu'une dernière parole, échangée entre les deux frères, dans la moiteur de ce soir d'été. Ni un au revoir, ni une parole d'amour ou de réconfort, ni même un adieu. Et pourtant, c'en était un, non formulé, non évoqué et si Aiolos l'avait su, il avait pris la peine de ne rien laisser transparaître devant son petit frère.

* * *

Le visage aux traits fiers d'Aiolos s'effaça dans le ciel, chassé par la brise légère qui venait de se lever. Ce qui subsistait, ce n'étaient que des nuages mouvants, effilochés et chahutés par les éléments capricieux et le bleu du ciel, clair et aveuglant. Et cette rumeur sourde, dans le cœur du Lion, qui avait accueilli avec un mélange d'émotion et de rancune l'image du frère disparu sans un mot.

« Je vengerai ta trahison, mon frère. Je le dois, adieu. »

Et Aiolia de se retourner, pour reprendre sa marche à travers le chemin caillouteux, sa longue cape faisant s'envoler quelques particules de poussières parsemant le sentier.


End file.
